


My Big Wolfie

by StarvingAuthor1



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Furry, Gay, Ice Play, Interspecies Romance, Love Bites, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Rutting, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingAuthor1/pseuds/StarvingAuthor1
Summary: You took a dare and now you are living with a huge Wolf as your roommate and life partner.Could this be the start of a disaster or something far greater?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. The Auction

Chapter 1  
This was it, the day you had been dreading since you took that dare from your friends.  
You were about to go into an Underground Gay Anthropomorphic Auction.  
This was awkward for you because you knew you were gay, but you had never had sex before.  
You had accrued enough money to maybe afford to....wow this is really happening, your friends suck!  
And who thought there would be so many people...  
You stood out like a sore thumb  
You were gonna wait it out until you found someone who caught your eye.  
You sat in the back and waited for the auction to start.  
The auctioneer was a tall alligator, as he stepped to the stage you waited for something..that interested you?  
The first auction was a twunky Samoyed named John, no...not my type, kinda cute though, you sat it out.  
Next came a panther with large scars all over his body named Axe..no too rough.  
"Why am I here, "you thought as the next few auctions went up.  
Lions, Tigers, Bears, and Lizards.  
Even a set of twins!  
But you weren't impressed with any of them.  
You were about to leave until the auctioneer announced the Final auction.  
Reluctantly you turned around to see before you..... A wolf.  
Not just any wolf he was the most beautiful wolf you had ever seen.  
He was a tall gray wolf almost 6"7'  
His name was Volk and he had emerald green eyes.  
He had a stunning body...clad with muscles and clean-cut abs to boot.  
He had silver ball bearing piercings in his nipples and a large fluffy tail that layered gently between his large well-built legs.  
But as he turned you saw he was wearing a large white leather jockstrap that snuggly fit his [cough] contents.  
As you admired him for a moment his eyes met yours and it seemed as if he was staring at you and you alone; he smirked and winked going back to showing off.  
You didn't know why but something told you that you wanted him, no you needed him!  
The auction began and you wanted to do everything.  
100...200...250...300...400...1000.  
The tension began to rise, but you waited.  
2,000...5,500...7,200..8,000.  
" 8,000 was our final bid anyone else 8,000 going once, going twice.....  
"9,500" at the last second you place your bid.  
The room goes silent, some people actually turned to you.  
Even Volk who you were betting for looked shocked.  
Then a gavel struck which meant:  
"Sold! To the 2 piece suit in the back of the room".  
Applause and jeering spread, you won...  
Moments later you were in the room paying for your purchase.  
Ray the Auctioneer smiled a rather genuine smile"Pleasure doing business" he said in slower pace then you had heard.  
Just then you felt a presence behind you.  
As you turned..."Oh dear goodness" you had to look up to meet his eyes, which you couldn't do without blushing.  
He took noticed and smirked: "Great job out there".  
Even his voice was attractive, a deep almost growl was present in his rather seductive tone.  
As he knelt done to meet your gaze and looked into your eyes you couldn't help, but realized you owned a living breathing beast man.  
"What's your name, I'd like to get to know you as you are my buyer".  
"My name is...Oh please tell me I remember my name" you said in your mind.  
"Thomas...my name is Thomas".  
"Well Thomas I'm all yours, what do you say we head home and.." He grabbed your much smaller body and pulled you into his some fur with his large clawed paws"Get to know each other better".  
You couldn't help to blush more.  
"Um"...you thought for a second, "how is this gonna work out"?  
Your place is big enough for 2 people, and I can afford for him to live here, but what will you do?  
Couldn't think about that too long because you felt Volk slowly run his fingers through your hair.  
"You look so cute when you think," he said then he got up and put you on his large beefy back "let's go home...Master".  
You snapped into reality when he called you Master.  
"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into"?


	2. Welcome Home???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a venue to provide exposition to this somewhat lackluster project.
> 
> So sorry for the lack of posting I have been extremely busy.
> 
> But now I have more time to write and other things

The entire situation was playing through your head like a broken record; you went to an auction, to BUY a furry partner, and not only that you GOT one.

You were thinking maybe you if you had not picked a dare, or even went in the first place, but here you were in the back of a taxi with a 6 foot 7 Wolf sitting next to you.

You wonder what he must be thinking I mean he was just sold to you, you, of course, wanted to get to know him better, but also wanted to establish that there was no ill will between you.

The ride had gotten very quiet, you did not like quiet, but as you turn to look at him he turns to you and the look in his eyes, his intoxicating eyes, which makes you more nervous, of course, he was still mostly naked beside his jockstrap so along with that fact the entire ride was silent.

Soon as you two got out of the car, you paid the fee and grabbed Volk's suitcase you starting to walk the few blocks to where you were staying.  
While you walked you felt him slip his hand into yours, you didn't say anything because it was nice, the feeling of another, it brought you small ease to your nervousness.

Then you came up to the doors of the hotel, and the look on the large wolf's face was absolutely priceless, an innocent surprised look as he scaled the building.  
"This is where you live"?  
The question shocked you a bit because it had been mostly silent, but then you responded: "Yes, but this is also where you live now".  
He looked down at you and smiled, which made you smile, a nervous smile, but a smile.  
"Well let's go in then," you say to break the tension.  
"Of course, Master"  
Oof you really didn't like that.

Finally, you get inside and are greeted by the dalmatian concierge, Sammy who was very curious by the way he looked at you both you told him: "Sammy I'd like you to meet Volk he is going to be staying with me".  
He simply looked up at him, and in his normal manner introduced himself: "Pleasure to meet you Volk, I'm Sammy if you need anything just come or call down and ask" and he gave him a handshake and sent you on your way, not before pulling you back for a second to say": It's about time you brought someone in, I am so proud".  
You then left to the elevators blushing from irritation, the doors opened and you both stepped on.  
What happened next you couldn't have seen coming.

Volk then slipped his hands around you from behind, pulling you into his chest and leading you into a rhythmic grind from his bulge.  
You let out a small gasp, as it happened very suddenly.  
"I love the way you sound when I hold you this way, Master".  
The strength from his arms with the musk of his soft fur to his warm breath to the imprint of his large dick, the sensations were wonderful, but you had to think straight.  
"The elevator has a camera, please not right now," you say between breaths.  
He stops and lets you go, of course now you feel even more nervous, and now pent not a very good pairing.

So as you head to your room thoughts race through your head again such as how you plan to live with another person, so as you unlock the door into your room you sat on the couch and called for him.  
"Okay, Volk I need to set a few things straight, you and I are living together, so I think it would be best if we each were making money to pay for this hotel room, also please wear more then underwear when you are outside, and what the hell were you thinking I'm the elevator someone could have gotten on or seen us". 

Volk's ears fell when he heard this": I'm sorry Master I just wanted to get the tension out of your shoulders I'm so sorry if I caused you grief".  
You looked at him seeing he was indeed sorry, apologized to him, but you saw he was still sad, so you got closer to him on the couch and pulled him into a hug, his grey fur was incredibly soft and smelled really good.  
"Look intimacy is fine, just make sure you don't go that far in public we will have time for that later, okay"?  
Just as you were about to let up you felt him hug you back, and as you both pulled away from you, for no apparent reason, kissed him on his snout, for once seeing him blush.  
" Thank you, Master".  
"Um, Volk" you quickly respond" You don't have to call me Master all the time my name is Thomas".  
"I know, but till I can prove my worth and gratitude to you, I will continue to call you Master".  
You couldn't argue with that resolve.

As the rest of the night went on you and Volk got to know each other better.  
Such as how he isn't really a full wolf, but a wolf-dog since his mother is an Alaskan Malamute.  
Just then you got very tired and told Volk that you were ready to go to bed, this made him very excited and you walked with him to the bedroom.  
Since you had only one bed, and the couch could not be slept on you agreed to sleep in the same bed.  
You told him ghat you wanted to change in pajamas and went into the other room.  
And as you got changed you couldn't help but stare at his ass at least once.  
You and he got under the covers; he spooned you very close to his body and kissed you on the forehead.  
" Good night, Master," he said in a whisper.  
" Good night, Volk".  
As you closed your eyes you felt happy and excited as to what will happen tomorrow.


	3. What a Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up next to your Wolf...  
> And you get curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...again

You wake to a small glare of orange sky coming from a crack in your window, it's then you feel the arms around your waist.  
The feeling is unexpected, but comforting; kinda like buying Volk in the first place.  
You wanted to try and slip out but it slowly got tighter, not too tight, but you weren't getting out anytime soon.  
"Don't leave yet, Master, you feel so nice in my arms" he says in a groggy voice, he then digs his nose into your neck which makes you squirm from the cold, damp sensation.  
You then turn to face him and you are greeted with his big, beautiful eyes, and his toothy smile.  
"Hi" you reply back to him ,a little shaky from the initial shock of his nose.  
You scratch behind one of his large ears; he closes his eyes and growls softly"That feels good, please don't stop".  
His tail was wagging extremely fast, and it made a thump sound everytime it hit the side of the bed.  
You then felt him grab your hand, again he never moved to hurt or scare you, he was very gentle and considerate with his actions.  
"Hold on" that was what he said and he flipped you onto his stomach "Touch me here" he says guiding your hands to his large chest.  
Though nervous you start moving your hands gently across his chest, the crevasses felt both soft and firm at the same time, you then got a but curious"Could you flex for me"?  
"Of course" he replies, and you see a few veins pop up on his biceps, and neck, you even moved up a bit.  
His chest now felt like marble, smooth, you even punched one to test it's strength.  
You got a bit more eager and you asked him to lift one of his arms.  
He did so revealing his armpit which had thick soft fur, you dipped your head into the crease and inhale taking in his scent, it was strong, and manly with a hint of his body spray still lingering, you had entered a kind of euphoria;the scent was absolutely perfect; at this moment you let loose any control you wanted to have.  
After getting up from his armpit you slowly moved your hands to his nipples which each with a silver barbell piercing, you kept your movements slow and steady as you circled your fingers across them.  
He left out a very low, but seductive moan" Yes, Master my nipples are one of my weak spots, please keep going".  
You then decided to go into a pinch, which made him moan louder, you loved the sound he made, just then you felt him slowly grip your ass, and grind it along his growing bulge.  
What you felt was huge, and thick; you were intimidated, but not scared.  
"Volk, do you mind if I move down a little"?  
He looked and said"Of course" and you slowly move down to where the his muscular legs have.  
You decide to tease him a bit, and began rubbing his thighs, going in closer and closer to his package which seemed to be getting bigger.  
"mmmmm....Master, your touch is so nice, tease me more"he says in his alluring voice.  
SO you decide to move down to his feet, which were really big , as you moved your fingers across them he laughed a bit,you got a bit more serious starting to massage them as best you could, his grunts got you going. You then licked which made him yelp, it was adorable:"So you like it when I touch your feet"? He nodded:"Well expect more feet action then". You move yourself up a tad bit and begin to gloss over his abs, obliques, and lower stomach.  
As you were having a good time yourself you didn't want to feel like you weren't doing it right, so you asked you large wolf:  
"Does this please you, Volk, because I want you to be enjoying this as much as I am" he tilts his head in confusion, you found it adorable, but you continue"I mean your body is absolutely stunning, but it's your body so tell me where to touch you that will make you feel best".  
He simply looked up at you and placed his hand on your face, with a wholesome look brings you into a lick across your face.  
"Oh, Master of course I am, your touch is more caring then my last Master, you will learn in time, and I will learn how to please you as well, so don't feel downhearted, I love anything you do for me"he said through groans, moans, and tiny barks.  
You felt better knowing this, you decide to stop the teasing and, get down to business.  
You unbuckle the left side of the white jockstrap, and what was underneath made you gasp.  
Volk was a respectable in size at around 10.5 inches in length, you were speechless, and impressed.  
"Wow...you are so big, Volk" "Thank You , Master" he replies sheepishly.  
You then wrapped your have around the mass, dripping with precum, it's so warm long that you 2 hands to cover the whole thing. You look up for permission, he nods, and you start to suckle on his tip using you tongue to stimulate the entire head, you the begin to take his cock into your mouth, which makes him moan loudly" Yes, Master".  
You weren't gonna over do it, so you stopped around 5-6 inches, his taste and smell was amazing, his pre was surprisingly very salty, which tasted great and his length fit so well in your mouth, as you moved up and down Volk, began to grab his nipples, and play with them,"Master, please don't stop".  
He was loving every minute of your touch, you were slowly caressing and fondling his balls as well, around 5 minutes later you hear him announce: "I'm gonna cum".  
So you stop, and with both hands begin to jerk him off, his length felt powerful, and warm in your hands.  
He grabs the pillow above him as he keeps one hand on his nipple, and begins to howl as semen shoots against the headboard, his maw, and his now sweaty body, his hips moving with each shoot.  
He is finished and panting slowly when you let go of him, you the start to lick the cum and sweat off his well-toned body, his cum incredibly sweet, which you loved" You taste sweet, Wolfie" he blushes at the compliment.  
You bit down on his nipple once which made him moan just a bit more for you.  
You go up to his chin and you can feel his hot breaths on your face, you go in for a kiss and his joins you in the middle, you lips intertwine on a level of satisfying proportion, leaving a trail of saliva as you parted.  
"So foreplay is turn-on for you, Volk....i'll remember that, now go take a shower".  
He smiles as you and and gets up, his tail wagging as he heads to the bathroom.  
You lay across the bed feeling satisfied that you please your Big Wolf, what a way to start the day.


	4. Breakfast and Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get more time with your big wolf and learn about his life before he got to you.  
> (A lot of exposition)

Volk was in the shower and you are left to think, "did I go too far, did I come off too strong, he seemed to enjoy it".  
"Maybe I'll ask him later, I don't want him to be uncomfortable while he stays here with me".  
You looked on the side of the bed to see he left his jockstrap, you of course took a smell and as you thought it was strong, and a little earthy, which you loved, it was so strong because he didn't shower the previous night, in fact neither did you.  
"I am such a weirdo," you thought as you plopped back down on the bed, still holding the large garment, you held it up to the light which made the leather reflect like pearls, it was beautiful.  
You want to stay in bed, but you have to get up and do something with yourself, after your encounter with Volk you felt hungry, so you decided to make food.  
You put his underwear down and got out of bed putting on your official Dragon Brawl Ultra Slippers to roam around in.  
As you walked to the kitchen you mixed ideas in your head and you wanted something simple, luckily as you opened your fridge you found some leftover bacon from when your niece stayed over and you decided that you'd make bacon and eggs.  
You washed your hands and got to work with your mise en place, which reminded you on when you were by your Mom's side cooking with her, you wonder what she would think about you now, your mind rambled on about the past you kept on cooking.  
It was a pretty simple process, but you loved making food, the atmosphere was peaceful; it reminded you of home, and as the smells of meat and fat-filled the air you knew you were doing something right.  
You also made toast and coffee, to see how he likes them, and you began to plate your meal  
As soon as your plate, and sat down at the large table you see your lupine companion come through the door, wearing a somewhat tight red and white pair of boxer briefs, and a cute pair of matching socks, he looked incredible.  
He stares at you with his normal confidence and large toothy grin.  
"Hey, I made you and I some food"  
" I know, I could it smell it from the shower, you spoil me, Master"  
"I love your socks" that was a weird thing to say.  
"Thank you, Master the fabric is very soft and they keep my feet tender, I also love to have them rubbed in them, which is why I brought some in every color they had".  
A nice little reminder for you, rub his feet with his socks on sometime.  
He then walked over to the table and sat down; you were seated so you both began eating.  
His size dwarfs yours, and yet for his size and stature he ate very neatly and politely, you looked at him while he ate and noticed more features about him you could only really see up close, like how the fur on his underbelly was slightly lighter than the rest, and how his ears twitched when he closed his eyes, or how his paws had pink beans on them, he was a marvel to behold.  
Just then you remembered that you needed some answers from Volk, so you decided to come forward: "Was that awkward for you, that experience, did it make you feel strange"?  
He stopped eating and looked at you"No, was it for you, because I felt I was taking it too far, did it make you feel uncomfortable"? he asked in a very remorseful and concerned manner.  
"Well, it's just I feel like we hardly know each other and already I've sucked you off" you wished not to be so blunt, but this was a concern for you in response he asks"Well if it's just a matter of us knowing each other then what would you like to know"?  
This was exactly the question you wanted to hear.  
"Well I guess what were your parents like, what kind of education do you have, how did you end up at that auction in the first place"?  
He must have been a bit hurt because his ears flopped down, maybe don't bombard him with questions on his first day here.  
"I'm sorry Wolfie," you say and you reach your hand out and start to scratch his muzzle"I just...want to know you better before we can make this....arrangement work out".  
"Really, you mean it," he says in an uplifted mood, his ears flop back to their normal perky state.  
"Of course, Volk I want us to do more, together".  
He straightens up and says: "Alright I'll tell you, Master, but it is a pretty long story, though".  
You decided to finish your food and then hear his story, he agreed, and the 2 of you went over to the love seat.  
"Well, my parents were normal; my Mother was always with me and my siblings, I have 2 brothers and a sister, she was wonderful, and a very respectable woman in our tribe.  
My father was everything you would want from a Dad, he was strong, and smart, and had a good heart, he loved his, his wife, and his children.  
I was always different from my brothers, because I loved to spend time with my sister more than my brothers, not that I didn't love them they just seemed so rough at times.  
When I got into my first year of advanced studies I met my first boyfriend, his name was Renal, we were in the same astrology class, we shared our first kiss, and our first time together, and we were in love, he died on a failed hunt leaving me alone.  
The very next spring I came out to my parents and siblings, my mother and siblings were supportive, but my father was heartbroken, he cried that day, and he never cried before.  
Since then my father only spoke to me when I was needed for hunts or chores.  
When I was 18 I ran away from home with a suitcase and some funds I had saved up, I told my sister only that night before I left.  
I ran to the big city and slept in an alleyway, and for the first time in my life, I was truly all alone.  
I started to bus tables at a diner when I found Yvonne, she was a vixen who always wore too much make-up, after my shift she told me I was cute, and she was looking for cute boys to run her club.  
I was naive and curious so I accepted, later that day I was a waiter and dancer at the Strong Arms Gentlemen's Club.  
This was what molded me into an amazing dancer and I picked up from others very quickly, so I became a headliner there.  
I got bored quickly though, and I knew there was more to life than being a stripper, so I quit, but not before being warned that you don't just quit from this world.  
A few weeks later I found myself on the streets again, till I was given a business card to a brothel, which lent out men to other men, it was a terrible choice, but I needed food and money, so I accepted.  
I went through a lot of "training" before I got onto the market, I was never really satisfied with anyone who bought me though, they were horrible people and treated me like I was a mutt, sometimes they would hurt me, it was then that I had enough and requested a lifetime opportunity, knowing that it was either do or die.  
That was when I was set up for the auction, some of my colleagues were there too, and they said wherever I end up to please write back.  
I was scared and miserable, I thought about my family and my dumb decisions, and realized it was now or never, but then you bought me, you instead of some scumbag, or some gang leader, YOU.  
When I first saw you you looked so nervous, and innocent, that I knew you and I would mesh instantly.  
So I am grateful to you for taking me into your life and caring.  
Thank you, Master".  
He pulled you into a hug, his fur was soft and warm and his heartbeat soothed you, so you decided to ask him:  
"Volk, I want you to know that I want you to be happy with me and I want for both of us to be good to each other, so can you promise me nothing bad will happen to us if we become something"?  
He smiled and kissed you on the forehead"I promise, it's just us".  
You felt reassured, so you snuggled into the fur on his chest and rubbed his ears.  
"What did I do to deserve you, My Big Wolfie"?


	5. One week later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes and you and Volk are doing amazing,you meet one of his old friends, and get some much needed alone time at home.

"What one should I get"?  
You and Volk were going shopping for clothes, in particular, you were looking at shirts.  
Not the most interesting thing, but it was fun for you.  
There were shirts of all sizes, colors, and designs, and then you found the perfect shirt!  
There was a shirt you saw that had flames with blue to dark blue gradients with no sleeves, and said in white writing it read: "Moonlight Warrior", it was the most badass, yet sexy shirt you saw and you wanted it on him NOW!  
" Volk, try this one," you said almost pushing the shirt in his face out of excitement.  
He grabbed the shirt, looked at it, and smiled, a tiny glimmer in his green eyes was apparent: "You have amazing taste, let's get this one and move onto the next store".  
After paying for it you walk with him hand in hand through the mall, you always felt good holding him in any way, but when he looked at you, you felt at peace.  
The next store you visited was a male underwear store, Volk wanted something pink to add to his collection.  
Even though Volk was with you you still felt out of place in these kinds of stores, Volk of course noticed this and knelt down to face you, and put his large hand on your head, "I promise, just this unless you want something too, you mostly wear boxers, and they look good on you, but you should add some variety, Master" he laughed a bit and pulled you into his large frame for hug.  
Even though his tight yellow polo shirt, he smelled really good and felt warm, and calmed you.  
"Plus" he whispered to you"I would love to see you in a jockstrap, Master".  
"Okay, you said, you know my size., surprise me," you say feeling a bit more reassured, but also flustered.  
You and he left the embrace smiling and went to find the items.  
Volk found a pair of black and pink briefs, with a tail hole, and a zipper in the front, which he said he would try on as soon as you both got home.  
The next thing Volk looked for was something for you, you said nothing fancy, or complicated, and so he looked and found a half black half white jockstrap, but just as he reached for it, a striped paw reached for it at the same time.  
He turned to see a muscular tiger, with a black shirt, and the word "Slutty" written in the rainbow.  
The tiger had on a backward hat with ear holes, and surprisingly had heterochromia, one eye was red while the other blue.  
The 2 beasts faced each other, and just then both screamed: "Holy Shit" and pulled each other into a large hug.  
You assumed friends by the fact they were jumping up and down frantically.  
They broke and the Tiger said: "Dude, I can't believe it's you, Volk, I thought after you left the club you were history"  
"I decided to stay in town, but I mean it's so good to see you again"  
Volk turned to you and grabbed your hand:" Master, this is Ty, he is one of the dancers from the club I used to work at".  
He was not as tall as Volk, but he was still pretty tall.  
"Hello Ty, I'm Thomas, it's nice to meet you"  
You held out your hand, which the tiger grabbed and grandly, and slightly seductively kissed it.  
"I'm charmed, you got yourself a good one" that comment made Volk blush a bit, he interjected by asking for his contact info.  
In short, they talked for 2 and a half hours about their lives and the club and even you.  
"So Ty, by the way, you mind if I take that strap, it's for him from me".  
"Oh sure, I was trying to get a look at the compression shorts behind it anyways, well I'm gonna go, don't forget Volk, call me, Brutus, Damian, and Zachie want to see you, okay Byyyyyye".  
And like that Ty left the store, you and Volk purchased your underwear and left as well.  
Once you got back to the hotel, you both fell onto the bed, exhausted from walking and looking at stuff, Volk then went through the bags, and pulled out the underwear.  
"Master, I have an idea," your wolf says excitedly "Let's get these on and see how we look, I am dying to see you in this".  
You agreed and you went to the bathroom with him in the other room, to be honest, you were a bit nervous too, but you wanted to please him, so you changed.  
The fabric felt nice, and they fit like a glove  
Looking in the mirror, you saw yourself, you didn't have abs, but your body was clean-cut and mostly flat, you looked...Hot!  
You then announced: "I'm ready, Volk" "Okay then on 3" he responded back.  
"1.....2.......3" you pushed the door and there he was in all his glory, his body was as immaculate and chiseled as ever, his bulge was predominant, however, somehow looking bigger, to be honest, he looked awesome in pink, but his reaction to you was different, he looked you up and down, he smirked and walked up to you, and then around, by the way, he looked you could tell he was impressed: "Oh, Master, you look ravishing".  
You blushed and he pulled you into his fur, his paws felt so good on your bare skin, he slowly went down to your ass, and stopped, he massaged your round cheeks gently, making you let out a soft moan, and he pulled you into a gentle kiss, which began to deepen slowly"I can't take it anymore" you just then had a thought, you wanted him, BAD, and as if he already knew Volk said:" Master, let's fuck".  
You couldn't deny each other, you pulled into him more of his smell, and you asked him"Volk are you a top or a bottom"? he responded with: "It all depends on what you want, but honestly tonight, I want you inside me".  
He then turned around walked to the bed, planting himself on it, and began to seductively wave his hips and tail"Come and take me, Master".  
You didn't need to be told again, you pulled off his underwear and started to feel his beautiful ass, his breaths became deeper as you continue, you then moved in closer till your whole face was surrounded by his rotund mounds.  
Sticking your tongue onto his needy pucker, he let out a moan, as you began to eat him out.  
"Yes Master, oooh it feels so good"  
You heard his moans get louder the more his tender hole was licked and punctured by your tongue, you enjoyed it very much, however, he still needed prep, so you stopped, and grabbed a bottle of lubricant, which spread over one of your fingers.  
"Ready, Wolfie," you asked, he nodded, and you slowly stuck your index finger in, luckily the smooth lube allowed you to get the whole finger in, Volk started to moan even louder: "it feels so, mmmm good, Master adds another".  
He gripped the bed as you fulfilled his request.  
Now with 2 fingers, the process went smoother, but you wanted more, so while you fingered him you began to slowly jerk off his large cock, which was twitching and swollen from neglect.  
"Ugh, yes, oh yeah" Volk was in euphoria, and now you were finally ready.  
You slipped out your fingers slowly, "Volk I'm ready for you".  
You took off your jockstrap, and lined your cock with his crack slowly grinding to tease him more".  
You weren't small you were around 7 inches in length which felt great rubbing against his fur.  
But it was game time now, you lined up to his asshole, and slowly inserted your head.  
Volk gasped and began to growl and moan loudly.  
He felt so warm and tight, you kept going inch by inch into your big wolf until your entire length was inside him, you moved up to his ear and whispered"Volk I'm all the way in, this is my first time, so if I go too hard to stop me, okay"?  
Volk responded: "Master, you feel so good, I've wanted this for so long now, please fuck me hard".  
You moved back and began to thrust out and into Volk, at a steady speed, the sound of Volk's moans made you feel like a king, then you felt him wriggle which made him loosen up for you which let you begin to move your hips faster.  
"Uhh, Master fuck me harder, please pound into the ground", you began to move faster and with a steadier rhythm, which made Volk moan like crazy,  
You slapped his ass once and he yelped in pleasure, Volk at one point arched his back to let you go in harder"Volk let's change positions I want to see your face.  
He complied and he lifted his legs so that they rested on your shoulders.  
"Okay, I'm going to begin again," you said and thrust into him with a mild intensity, he began to blush immediately  
": "Say my Name, Volk"you got a little confident and pulled on his nipples, which made him yelp in pleasure again" Tho...Thomas" he said through rigid breaths".  
"Say it again, Wolfie," you said and gripped his cock to jerk him as you pound his large rump even faster"Ohh....Thomas....Thomas...THOMAS"you felt yourself about to cum"Volk I'm so close, you just feel so good".  
He was close too, his penis was dripping large globs of precum all over his abs and navel.  
"I'm close too,oh...fuck....Master please cum inside of me, I want to feel your hot spunk in me".  
You don't know why, but those words edged you on to your breaking point.  
Volk began to howl and you to scream as ropes of semen filled Volk's insides and gushed onto his beautiful body.  
As he shot, Volk's tongue hung out of his mouth.  
The orgasm felt like it would go on forever, but you slowly faded, then pulled out your flaccid cock and rolled next to your Big Wolf, scratching his ears.  
Both of you were breathing heavily, as you both enjoyed yourselves.  
"Master, are you sure that was your first time because I haven't been pounded that strong in a long time", the compliment made you blush, "Yes, and I am so glad my first time was with you, Wolfie"  
"Hey Volk, it sounded good to hear you call me by my name"  
"Well I did what you asked I would do anything for you, Thomas".  
He said it again, your name sounded so good from his voice.  
You kissed his forehead, and asked": Can it lick you clean, Volk"?  
"Oh, Master, you are such a perv, does my body please you covered in my own semen, of course, you can, I'd do the same for you".  
You began at his chest, his cum tasted very salty like the ocean, which was rather refreshing, you then continued moving to his nipples, his abdomen had the most, so you paid lots of attention there.  
Finally, his cock, which you wanted to suck on, was still covered in semen as well, so you shoved the flaccid length into your mouth and get as much off as you can.  
When you are done you snuggle into Volk who takes you into his large arms.  
"I love you, Volk"  
Volk looks down at you in shook"really? You mean that?"  
"Yes I love you, it took some time, but I truly do love you, Volk.  
Volk pulled you into a kiss, then suddenly bit your neck, the bite was sudden and hurt a bit, his teeth were sharp, so it didn't take much force to puncture your skin.  
You let out a gasp, as you held on to him a bit tighter,he suddenly stopped, and he let go seeing your face and begins to rapidly lick the wound: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should have asked before doing that, but was in a state,and" he looked frustrated and scared "I swear I would never hurt you".  
He pulls you into a hug and pulls you so close to his face your noses touch.  
Tears begin to fill his eyes, but you caress him and pull him to you," It's okay it doesn't really hurt that much,I was just surprised that's all,but out of curiosity why did you do that"?  
"In my tribe to show we that we are part of a pact or are in love with someone we mark them with our teeth mark, the one on your neck is my way of saying, I love you too" he licks some more of the blood off your neck pulling back into a hug.  
"And I do love you, Master Thomas, with all my heart".  
That makes you feel so much better.  
You and your Wolf snuggle until a blissful sleep takes you into the night.


	6. By The Light of the Moon (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the full moon, and Volk is acting a bit strange; the reason why leads to a long "eventful" night

You couldn't believe how much that meat costed, it wasn't even a good cut, but you bought it anyway.  
See you are doing some end of the month shopping for yourself and Volk, just some essentials, food, extra lint rollers, and shampoo; as it turns out having a wolf is in fact quite expensive.  
But any expense was worth him; for around a month you have lived with him, and you have learned a whole lot about his character, like how he was an exhibitionist; he never really liked clothes until you started helping him pick stuff out for him, and at home he strips back down to underwear and socks in an instant,you didn't mind his body was a sight to behold on any occasion.  
He was smart, and funny, and warm; both figuratively and literally, and he always cared for you, which is why you decided to buy that robbery of a deli purchase.  
Sometimes you would feel that bite on your neck, which had fully healed, but left a permanent mark, and think of him in earnest,"If things stay this way, we might get married"you thought to yourself.  
When you got out on the street to go home, the sun was setting,in beautiful violets and blues, stretching from orange across the sky,but before going home you decided to stop by the adult shop for a quick second; you were looking for a toy you put on hold for a ; it was a simple vibrating plug, but it was a neon blue,so of course you had paid for it online, but you had come to get it yourself, the cashier, a stocky bear rung you up, and even gave you a discount for your constant purchases at that store.  
By the time you reached home you saw the moon was in full tonight, quite large in the sky you stared at it for a bit, before heading inside the hotel, when you got up to your room, you smelled something incredibly strong, you swung open the door and once it closed you were taken into a vice grip of a hug, from Volk.  
"Your'e home, your'e finally home" he said between deep heavy pants, you could feel his heart beating through his chest, his smell was so pungent, musky,and bold, that it felt like a fog had taken over the room, suddenly he picked you up to look into his eyes.  
His eyes, were blue, that's strange his eyes were green,he brought you back to his warm body where he kissed your neck and face at least 10 times, you had to get answers he was acting a bit strange.  
You managed to break free and look at him, really look at him he was drooling and panting and very antsy and alert, so you asked :" Are you feeling alright", "I'm so glad you asked" as you sat on the couch he laid himself on it to stretch out his sweaty body: you noticed the huge bulge through his cyan thong, but trying to stay on track you asked and through jagged, heavy breaths he replied:" I'm having a rut, it's like my hormones go into some crazy overdrive, it starts with a few small waves of pleasure, but it cannot be sedated by ones self, I should have told you, it's like only during nights with a full moon, and now that you are here all my senses are pointed to you, your smell, your touch, your taste; it normally leaves around dawn, but the feeling is unbearable, so I ask you this, once a month could you give into my desires, and become mine, for one night,Iv'e been a good boy haven't I"?  
He lets out a small howl, and starts pulling on his nipples for stimulation,he looks at you with pleading eyes, you patted his head and scratched it a bit, making him moan and kick his socked foot.  
You then said:"Wolfie, of course i'll help, what can I do"?  
"Let me have you, your scent, your body, your cock, your ass, and you the same, I promise I won't hurt you".  
You agree and he jumps up and carries you to the bedroom, with your face facing his he never takes his gaze off of you, he pulled you into a sensual kiss, before laying you on the bed, but he notices, "You still have clothes on, take them off" he says in a seductive manner, you begin to starting with your trench coat, down to your shirt and pants,until you only had on underwear then Volk walked around the bed eyeing you like the mighty hunter he was.  
"Good, now wait for one second i'll be right back".  
He went into the bathroom for a second and came back out.  
He had changed his nipple rings to larger rings with a chain between them:"If I go crazy at anytime tug on this, and I will stop, okay"?  
You nodded and he began to kiss your body, from your neck down to your navel, which he licked, making you wriggle a bit he pulled down your underwear exposing your member, "Oh, Master, I'm so happy, you feel the same way" and he began to lick your dick, after a few slow licks he couldn't contain himself and he shoved all 7 inches into his warm mouth, making you moan out loud, his tongue felt so good, and warm, and wet, you were so close just from his maw, he stopped, and flipped you over so you faced his large bulge, "Please do the same for me and we can both feel good, Master" he playfully thrusts his package toward you face, you don't need to be told twice, and unleash his member from its cloth, taking it into your hands and began to suck him off.  
He continued to do the same for you, and sure enough you and Volk had your first 69, it took a few moments of pleasure later to feel him erupt into your mouth, and you the same for him, his cum tasted pretty bitter today, but you drank what you could.  
Volk turned you around again to face the bed, and laid on your back slowly grinding into your crevasses:" Master, I'm still horny, may I take you"?  
He whispered into your ear and quietly growled, grinding into you more slowly, you were nervous because this would be your first time, but said yes; you trusted Volk with his  
He flipped you again so he could look at you with his big eyes,he smirked as he slid his nose against your taint, which made you hard again, the cold feeling was taken aback by his large tongue entering you.  
This made you scream out in pleasure it was a feeling you had never experienced before, and it felt good, like every part was being touched; you had to grab the side of the bed to keep yourself composed.  
He pulled out, and grabbed a lubricant from the nightstand and smeared it across his fingers:" I know this is your first, so I want to loosen you up as much as possible, so I don't hurt you".  
He started with one finger, which wasn't a bad feeling,but it took you by surprise, making you gasp, he was tender and slow with his technique, there was one spot that felt better then the other when he touched it and that's when he smiled and said:"I found it, Master prepare yourself, i'm going to give you a prostate massage", then he brought his finger back sending a wave of pleasure throughout your entire body, you felt like you were going to shoot very soon, so you grabbed your nipples and shot 5 ropes of cum onto your body , which Volk, lapped up quickly, he shoved another finger into your ass, and began to rub your stomach and chest to relax you, it felt so nice and his eyes looked so secure, you began to harden again, you were honestly surprised by your stamina,then a 3rd finger pressed in, you moaned softly as he sped up.  
He pulled all 3 out and pressing his nose against yours he said:"Your ready, I have been waiting for this moment a long time, Master, the moment where you learn just how strong I am, and just how much I can mean to you",as he kissed you he slowly inserted his glans into you tiny hole, making you moan into his mouth.  
He ended the kiss to ask"I'm Gonna go in deeper,may i bend back your legs a bit"? You nodded and he inserted 3 inches into you, checking on you to make sure you were alright, another 3 you felt just him going in so far no real pain, just slight discomfort, he placed his hands on your hips and pulled you into the last 4 making you moan out in pleasure, he smiled"Master, you are such a natural you took me in like a champ", you place your hands on his head and pulled him in to hug you, you whispered:"Don't hold back,I want you to get off as much as you want" and you kissed him on his forehead, He smiled at you and said:"Remember just pull the chain if I go too far".  
And he started his first thrust,a wave of pleasure and slight discomfort, was a different feeling for you, but a good one, letting you scream out in pleasure, which made Volk speed up , going in and out with his large throbbing dick felt incredible, his hips were a blur, and you started to pull on your nipple and stroke your erect cock, at the same time.  
the feeling of his large balls slapping against your skin and his soft fur against your body made you feel as if you were going to pass out, but you stayed alert for your Wolf.  
He announced:"Thomas, i'm so close, pull on the chain please, before I do".  
You did so causing him to let out a howl you have never heard before, it was like a song you had never heard before, but knew all along.  
He came inside you letting some of his pent up spunk into you, his breathing steadied and he calmed down a bit.  
"I hope you enjoyed that and remember that I was your first time, okay now there are a few more things i'd love to try, and the night is still very young, and i'm still very hard,Master let's go again"  
You were exhausted, but he kissed you again suddenly, waking you up.  
The night proceeded on with you both enthralled in each others touch ,smell,and feel as you engaged in a night of sexual awakening.  
The morning came and you woke next to him snoring, and you were covered in a few small claw marks on your body, but it didn't bother you, so you shrugged it off and just curled up closer to his large chest and fell back to sleep, "I love you, Volk" you whispered before rest overtook you.  
That night was crazy, but none of it change that fact ,you loved him.


	7. By the light of the Moon (Through the Eyes of the Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw Thomas' viewpoint of the rut, now here it from the horse's mouth, or rather the wolf.

Hello, I'm Volk, it's about time I got to say something, I personally think the writer must have forgot about this part or got extremely lazy, but here we are now, but some things to get out of the way.  
As you know I've been living with Thomas for some time now, and I have had so much fun with him, being his isn't a hassle or a letdown ; he makes me feel like not all people are horrible  
He left this afternoon to run a few errands, and I was watching television, but as soon as the sun started to go down it began.  
The time was 5:45 PM, and I was wearing these really cute cyan get up; with a shirt, for once, with a cartoon shark on it, and a cyan and white thong, and I even wore socks today, shame my rut kicked in before that though, it happens not on a definite day, but some time during the end of a month with a full moon, and it's annoying.  
The way my rut works is different from most others, I experience a change in eye color, alternate color is blue, and it get darker the later it gets, I gain a speed and strength boost, almost like I was on a hunt,and my sexual hormones go into overdrive, starting in small waves to larger surges.  
I felt like I couldn't catch my breath; and all I could think about was my want for release, almost instantly a ripped off my shirt to play with myself; my nipples swelled up to about double their size, I pulled on them for a while, it felt so good,I didn't want to touch my penis yet though, because I was at the smaller stage of my rut.  
I gently massage my chest and abs with one hand as I squeeze my right nipple, panting wildly with a tent growing in my underwear.  
Stiil on the couch I got up, and ran to the bedroom, pulling out some of my toys, I will say I got a little excited to be using them again.  
I put on a set of nipple clamps and secure them moaning as it brings a comfort to my pangs, and then I go back into my trunk and pull out a fleshlight and a vibrating egg, which I put aside for later use for now I want to focus on myself.  
It felt nice to rustle my fur even slightly, and my smell started to spread, a deep musky smell that made me arch on the bed, I started to see pre-cum slowly drip from my jockstrap, I tasted it, and it tasted sweet, but I wanted more.  
I pulled down my thong and marveled at my cock, did it grow again? My soft paws pads felt so good around it, but I didn't want to jack off, I wanted to taste myself, thank goodness I'm so flexible, so I lifted my bottom half, my tail swishing with excitement as my legs passed my ears, and my length tapped me on my nose, leaving a small trail of pre.  
I couldn't take it anymore,I kissed and licked my before I took myself in, about 5 inches, my mouth was so warm and wet with saliva; it made me moan loudly onto my own dick, I moved my head slowly at first, but then like a crazed imbecile, I pumped in all of my cock deep throating myself, even increasing my speed to a point where I slapped my self with my balls.  
I tasted sweet pre cum as I continued to suck myself off, I twirled my tongue, and brought my teeth down very slowly; but I went deeper, almost choking as I took my whole length out and slammed back into me, I was so close to cumming, the sensations were outstanding.  
I screamed on my dick as cum rushed into my maw, I drank my sweet and salty reward, put my legs down and put my thong back on, there is a small break in between my orgasms, before coming back which I take to find a new way to get myself off, I looked into the mirror in the bathroom and watched my eyes slowly shift from greenish-blue to blue again, and a wave of euphoria hit me and I got fully erect again, and began to pant again, and even let out a tiny howl; I was in the second stage, where I would become a bit more feral, but still kept a few of my senses.  
The time was 6:56 PM, and I got a bit worried, I never entered this stage that fast.  
Luckily, I remembered I have my other toys set out, so I grab them and a bottle of lubricant and move to the couch, pacing the lubed up fleshlight in between 2 cushions and placed the egg into my needy hole,I was ready to break another toy;I turned my vibrator to the max,surprising how something so tiny could make me howl like an animal, I then pulled my thong to the side and grabbed the couch and let loose.  
I didn't hesitate, making sloppy sounds as I pumped into the tight mass in front of me; it was cold, and sticky, but I didn't care my satisfaction was what I wanted more, then another feeling hit me, I missed Thomas,my little Master.  
I wanted to see him, to smell him, to taste him.....to FUCK him; I knew he's a virgin, but I wanted him, I needed him, his body under mine crying out for me, for my dick, to belong to me, even for one night, and then to grab me by my ass and ram into me for hours.  
With the images swirling in my head, I had cum twice before I came back into reality, the floor dripping with my seed and the flesh light cracked, but surprisingly not broken.  
As I came back to a small normal I went to the kitchen for a drink, and yet the thoughts, of Thomas, still rolling through my head, I scratched myself stomach which felt a bit strange since my claws were out,and went to the bathroom and waited for the rut to come back when I heard the door swung open, and just like that my rut flared, and I panicked how would I present myself, this would be the first time he has witnessed this, I was worried, but the second his smell entered my nose, I lost all thoughts except to get him in bed with me, I calmed down and with the silence of the room, I sneaked behind him bringing him into my arms,and taking in his smell.  
"Your'e home" I was so happy to see him.....  
Somewhere in between him coming home and my greeting I entered stage 3, once the moon is out, where my libido goes ballistic and I remember in spots what happened.  
I begged him to come to bed with me, and he agreed, I don't exactly remember how many times we fucked, or even half of what I said, but I woke up the next morning with him fast asleep in my arms, I noticed small claw marks on his arms, but nothing major, I was still worried,but he pulled me into him again,'What did I do to deserve you, Thomas' was my last thought before falling back to sleep.


	8. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Volk need to have a talk, about your future, TOGETHER.

You woke up again this time for real, it was the afternoon, and you wanted to get something done today.  
As you stepped out of bed you looked at Volk sprawled out on the bed, you scratch his head a few times, causing him to smile in his sleep.  
As you walked around, you felt a bit sore,it wasn't unbearable, but it was there;the memories of that night flooded your mind,and you got into the shower to just ponder everything.  
Volk was amazing last night, would he top me again sometime?  
What does this mean for us?  
How will I do to keep up with him?  
Am I enough for him, and what will happen when i'm gone?  
You felt a bit anxious, but the warm water helped you calm down, "we are gonna have to have a talk, about what we are gonna do".  
As you got out you decided to look through some of Volk's clothes ,for some reason he had all the towels, after grabbing one you looked through his trove of underwear, and did he have a lot, one caught your though, it was a Black jockstrap, with bright yellow lightning bolts, and a gray band with clouds on it.  
You grabbed it and a pair of socks with raindrops on it,and even a dark gray,cloth,harness you laid them out in the bathroom, and left a small note saying:I want to see this on you, Wolfie".  
And you dried off and got a t- shirt and pajama pants, walked past him again, this time you watched him, his eyes twitched and his ears did too, adorable you thought.  
And while waiting for him you grabbed a meal prepped for Volk, today it was a red meat day, which was his favorite, you made a bowl of cereal and buttered toast for yourself.  
After a bit he walked slowly out into the kitchen and he looked so good in the outfit you picked out:Thomas this outfit is really nice, you have a knack for fashion" you walked over to hug him and he picked you up and you stared and kissed you softly.  
"I want you so badly" he whispers in your ear, you did too, but"Maybe after breakfast we can fool around, it's Thursday so it's your favorite, chuck beef with veggies" his face lit up and he carried you back to the kitchen, and you both sat down to eat, your cereal was pretty good, but the toast was cold, on these days you loved to watch him eat'  
Volk really loved his food, so he ate it slowly, trying to savor each flavor,he looked at you his green eyes staring at you, which made you feel warm inside.  
After you had finished you brought him to the couch to brush him and get any access fur off of him, he loved it when you got to his chest once you were done you decided to cuddle on the couch for a bit, and watch some TV.  
Mid-way you decided to begin the talk"Hey Volk, last night was pretty crazy right, well I just want to know what is gonna happen in the next year or so, do you have any plans for the future"?  
He held you tight and said:" Of course I do, I want to get a job, if nothing is available I'd go back to stripping, I'm sure I can get back in, also I want to meet your parents, and hopefully you can meet mine, even if they don't like you, I won't care what about you"?  
It made you feel pretty good to now he has had time to think about your future"I want to just be happy right now, it's been so long since i saw my family, since college I really only saw them on holidays or video calls, so we'd take a plane there, and I'd love to meet your folks too, this is big for both of us, and if everything works out the way it has been then maybe....we could make this thing work out, also I don't mind you stripping it's kind of in your nature, just remember i'm always here for you, okay"?  
He nodded and brought you close to him:"Maybe I can give you a private show sometime"?  
"I wouldn't mind that, Wolfie" you kissed him, he tasted like ginger, and he laid you on the couch, and began to kiss you again,"I'm so sorry for the scratches, I try to keep my claws retracted".  
"It's fine they will heal", pushed your shirt up and took it off, he licked your body making you gasp and moan, his tongue felt so good, he went down to your nipples suckling on them and you scratched his ears in a reply.  
"Volk, can I ask you a favor"? "Anything, Master"  
"Tell me do you have any sexual fantasies, like stuff that you dream about"  
He stopped for a minute staring at you intently"Actually, yes, I'm wearing nothing and, I'm being fucked on a flower bed in a meadow, on a sunny day, just me, him, and the warm breeze and the perfume of the flowers, well what about you, any thing you ever dreamed up in that head"?  
"I have this fantasy of being tied up and blindfolded, with only whispers and movement around me then being fucked into the ground, finally to be sandwiched between 2 warm bodies".  
He smiled and held you close to him, his warm soft body, felt so nice.  
"I want it to always be like this, but I have work, and you'll be job hunting, we should etch out sometime for ourselves, okay Volk"?  
"Of course, Thomas we need I love being able to hold you in my arms".  
He let you go and laid back on the couch you moved in between his legs and began to feel his beautiful body again"You never cease to amaze me, Volk your body is so nice"  
He smirked and ran his fingers over your body "Thank you, Master" and he picked you up bridal style and led you to the bedroom.  
"Master, I want to try something fun, could you close your eyes" you closed them, and heard him walk around you and you hear him growl in one ear, and then walk away, a few minutes pass and you feel a shock of cold across your body,you open your eyes and Volk is rubbing your chest with an ice cube, it surprised you but before you say anything he placed a finger on your mouth"Shhh" he softly whispered and continued, the sensation of the cold wetness, made you moan softly,and you could feel yourself getting hard through your pants.  
He stopped, and this time had 2, which he circled around your nipples, making you even harder, he climbed onto your legs, and licked your chest that was covered in the cold water, his warm tongue felt even better on your chest now that it was pretty cold making you grab his head from the sensation.  
He climbed back down and undid your pants, revealing your stained underwear, he laughed a bit"You look so nice in these,but for now may I take them off"?  
You nodded and he work back to his fun, he pulled them down and pushed his snout between your erect cock and balls to get a deep smell of your scent:"My soap smells good on you,Master, you should use it more often" and he flipped himself to where his crotch was by your face, it smelled so good, and he began to suck you off, making you gasp loudly, you were already so close, but he was pushing you to the edge, to get back at him, you began to stroke his tail, and he grunted on your cock because he loved how it felt.  
"I'm so close, Volk please don't stop" Volk only went faster, and you shot 3 ropes in his maw, which he drank happily he spun back around, and kissed you.  
"Thomas, make me cum without touching my penis" so to do this you mounted him and lightly nipped his ear, which he loved a lot it seemed since he moaned.  
Then you ran your fingers through his fur, paying special attention to his chest, his breathing was loud, you decided to try something.  
You dismount and began to massage his feet with his socks on, his socks were very soft, and he had grabbed his nipples to assist in his release, your fingers danced across his toes and paw pads, as he could only grunt and moan in pleasure.  
After a few more minutes he let out a yell as he let his cock slide out cumming on his leg instead of his underwear.  
"That was amazing, Master just one more thing"  
"What"?  
"Could you clean me off"?  
You obliged it was pretty easy this time around, after you were done He grabbed you and kissed you softly, and wrap you in his big arms,"Love you, Master"  
"Love you too, Wolfie".


	9. Mr. Big?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of job searching you and Volk head to The club he to work at, and meet some of his old friends.

You had a pit in your stomach in the back of the cab, you and Volk were headed off to the club he used to work at, and you were nervous, why, because first-off Volk had searched for jobs all over the city, and nothing came back, not even the temp agency wanted him, so this place was a last resort, and what if it didn't work out, what if your big guy gets his heart smashed up again?  
On certain nights he'd curl up next to you, and ask if he was a failure to you because he couldn't land a job, the fact that anyone let alone your Wolf would ask that is unacceptable, so you and Volk caught the first cab available to "The Strong Arms Gentlemen's Club, the place for gentlemen, who like gentlemen!".  
As you got out of the cab you noticed just how far downtown you were, you could see a lighthouse in the distance.  
You were surprised or the club was relatively clean on the outside, with a bright neon sign and a beautiful dark purple paint over an almost Greek looking building, which looked darker in the setting sun. "Hey, you feel okay,Thomas" Volk snapped you into reality, and you turned to him"I'm a bit nervous-" "Don't be this place has some pretty cool people despite it being so secluded, besides the outfit you picked out could win anyone over" He looked down at you, "Come on, take me hand ill guide you" he was so easy to convince you, and you could rarely say no to those eyes.  
As you took his hand he walked you to the door, where a stocky doberman in a black sleeveless shirt stood"Hey Paul, long time no see"the guard's entire demeanor shifted when he made contact with him "Volk, it sure has been, you here for the vacancy?" "You know it".  
He turns to you "And this is Thomas, he's mine, so hands off" you felt yourself blush at the comment you were touched to say the least"OKay then" He shrugged "come on inside"and with that you 2 entered the club.  
Instantly you were hit with a flash of fluorescent light, and the smell of pine, the inside was different then outside, the interior was a mixture of wooden floors and really soft carpet, you saw the bar, the multiple poles, and the manager's office, at first glance the place was nice, but as you walked through the hall you saw tinier details, such as wonderful air conditioning and even a few booths with velvety red curtains, the place was really nice looking , "Place hasn't changed a bit, come on let's talk to Yvonne, she is the I have to convince after all", he led you to the office and knocked 4 times, she opened the door, she was an arctic fox,so she had a beautiful white fluffy coat, and she wore glasses with chains on them, and she didn't really need make up, but she had in a TON of mascara, she wore a black jacket, and a pair of shoes that were perfect for a dominatrix, she also had an amazing bust, but that wasn;t your focus, she looked shocked to see Volk, like her sky blue eyes popped out:Oh my god" she said in a thick new York accent"Volkie is that you?" She pulled him into a tight hug and was like way too tight from your perspective,"It's okay, Yvonne it's me" she let go and was crying, she was crying!  
You both came into her office, and she asked:"Who is this cutie" "This is Thomas, and he's the guy who bought me" she eyes you through her glasses"hmmm...he treats you good?" "Of course he does" "Okay because if not, I got claws" She snarls a bit, she looked as deadly as she was beautiful.  
"I'll take your would for it, I was wondering if I could have my old job back, not that need to work I just want to", "I thought you'd never ask Volkie, of course you can, but you'll have a new locker, since we upgraded we got a new employee area, and better water pressure in the showers,when can you start?"Volk takes off the trenchcoat, revealing an all black combo he had on,it was a black bow tie, cuffs, and pair of boots, with this really nice thong with rhinestones, which made you blush and Yvonne profusely"As soon as possible"She has a huge smile on her face"Okay, you start tomorrow, ill get the papers, you can show your boy toy around some, and then come back for some signing"he leaves the trench coat on a hook and leads you to the main quarters.  
"Volkie?" "She has pet names for everyone, I found it adorable, come on I want you to meet some people" he excitedly grabs your hand and takes you to the bar, where you see a medium sized rat shining a few glasses"Still bar tending Mitch" the rat's ears twitch and he turns"Well look who it is, Volk it's been so long, yeah I'm still bar tending, it's not the best I could be doing but its a job" the rat had these addictive brown eyes, the kind that you could easily get lost in, his teeth were near perfect, and his fur was a pale gray, he wore a red shirt and matching jock strap"Thomas this is Mitchell, he hates that name, so we call him Mitch,and he is a damn good mixologist, went to college and everything,and despite his figure he has never danced on stage, but then he's never needed to" he turns to Mitch"Don't call him a mouse, he takes pride in being a rat" "Nice to meet you, Mitch"you extend your hand and he takes it in both hands"The pleasure is all mine,if you need a drink I'm your guy" he smiled real wide.  
"Mitch buzz me in, I want him to meet the other guys" "You got it, Volk" he stepped over to the counter and pushed a button opening a door to the left of the bar, which he led you through, you see 4 people in this room chatting about something, Volk interrupts by saying "Hey guys" almost instantly they turns around the large bull gets up"NO FUCKING WAY" and runs over picking up Volk in a colossal hug"Bro, I thought you'd never come back" "Yeah it's me, please put me down" The bull does and turns to you kneeling to reach your eyes"who's this, little guy?" "This Brutus, is Thomas, my owner" you here the panther snicker a bit, the bull pulls you into a hugYou are like 4 feet off the ground, but despite the grip of the bull's gigantic arms , don't feel squashed, but you are forced to stare into his eyes, which are like ones you can see the pure emotion through, so he was obviously extremely happy,and he had a gold ring through his snout, he was brown with a white spots, and his tail was wagging with excitement. "Pardon me, Thomas I'm a hugger"He had a southern accent, which was charming to you "Thomas, this is Brutus one of our primary dancers, he seems like a beast, but he's just a big softie once get to know him, he makes bank because he's so large,in more ways then one"He winks before continuing"Stripper name is Taurus" Brutus puts you down "Nice to meet ya,Thomas". He shows you his tattoo on his right pectoral, bouncing it a few times, it was the zodiac symbol for Taurus, "Oh and sorry for rushing ya like that Volk" his body was like a tank at your glance, he had only a bright yellow pair of briefs with a black star in the center, and his bulge was gigantic!  
"Okay, this" he pointed to the panther"is Damian" Damian got up a walked to you, he had a constant half moon eye, with a beautiful purple in them, he was wearing a pair of black chaps with a white stripe down the side and a cap with a gold leaf star, he knelt down, and like a cat kinda forced you into a cuddle, his fur was incredibly soft, and smelled like lavender, his purr was loud too, his fur was light enough where you could see his spots, you looked at Volk with a "Is this normal?" look, he nodded.  
"Hmmm, not bad for a human you got a good one, I can smell his spirit, very pure" he said in a deep, yet cynical voice with a slight British accent,and turned around,when he did his tail lightly bopped you in the face, he turned to Volk, and whispered something in his ear that made him blush, and the panther walked back to his seat.  
"Damian is very touchy, so don't mind him he's harmless, his stripper name is "Officer Midnight", he is a thrill seeker, and he is the most experienced stripper here" Damian interrupts"I went to dance school and fell in love with Fosse and Burlesque,something about it the fashion, or the essence, or the way I feel when I dance it's" he stops and seductively growls a bit "Invigorating, but show business is harsh, so this place is a side job while I wait for call backs". Volk continued "He does huge events, and even nude shows, for the right price"Damian winked at you, which made you look away from him in fluster.  
The tiger just walked up and kissed your hand again like at the store" You met me already, I'm Ty, my stripper name is "Rawr" and i'm still new to this, but I love the attention, I also give massages,pretty good at too and if i'm paid enough I can even do"Happy endings" you blushed even more. He was wearing a tight pair of gold shorts, and a matching gold harness, which looked really nice against his dark orange fur.  
That left the rabbit in the corner, who was pretty silent, but he walked up to you staring for a moment, smiled and nuzzled your forehead"Hello, it's wonderful to meet you,Thomas" he said and brought himself back up his eyes were grey and his fur was a dusty blonde, he had on a green, torn, sleeveless jacket, and a pair of daisy dukes, no shoes though.  
"That's Richie,you wouldn't guess it, but he is incredible on stage, and his stripper name "XO", he is a flexible one, its his whole gimmick".  
"Volk, i'm so glad you got a partner with such a clear soul, he will be a wonderful asset to your life" and he hugs him lightly" his voice was calm and smooth like a river.  
"Richie also loves the glory hole in the bathroom he is known for that talented mouth" this was a lot of information, but then he knelt down and grabbed your hand sucking on one of your fingers,it did feel very nice, Richie looked satisfied, when he stopped seeing as your face was nearly completely red.  
"Has anyone seen Pierce or Zachie or Jet or even Papa" Volk asks the group,"Yeah, Pierce and Zachie are in the showers, together, AGAIN, " Damian said in an annoyed voice, Richie then adds"They should be out soon though,and Jet and Papa will be in later, but enough about them how's life been,Volk?"  
"Pretty good actually,it's been nearly 3 months since we got together and he has been an amazing partner" he turns to you with a toothy smile, which made you feel good to know how he feels about you"Is the dick good, though?" Brutus asked making you both blush"That's none of your business, you horny ox" "I'm a bull thanks".  
Afterward you and Volk were on the couch getting questioned by the friends, when an Ardennais stallion and a blue and yellow macaw walk in arm and arm, both of them are shocked to see Volk the macaw does this cute little squawk and runs over to Volk"Your'e back, AHHHH!"knocked him off the couch trying to hug him.  
"I'm so glad your back, it's been so long" and the horse was really chill, moving the mane out of his eyes, to see him, and picked up the macaw"Hey Volk, good see you" he said.  
"Thomas this is Zachary" he points to he bird "and Pierce" he points to the horse"an on and off couple they finally decided they would stay friends with benefits".  
Zachie shakes your hand merrily, his plumage was elegant, and his colors incredibly bold, he wore only a white thong, which contrasted incredibly well "Zachie for short, Hi, it's nice to meet you, I love your hair" he says in a chipper voice running a wing throughout your hair, his eyes were dark red, which was really cool "His stripper name is Julius, and he loves gropes and feels, so he mostly does lap dances, he's the only one who actual goes the long run with a customer to the point where he has a room in the back for clients".  
"And then we come to Pierce" the horse shook your hand, with a firm grip "Yo" he said as he stared at you with orange eyes that were just peering into your existence, it was like he knew what you were thinking, his body was covered in beautiful thick muscles, and he had only a white thong on as well, but you could see the top of his large horse cock, it was speckled, making you blush, his rump was also large with his tail reaching down to his calves"He's chill till he's onstage, he loves to flex and showoff,his stripper name "Johnson" he also has a spot on the glory hole, but he costs extra since you get to suck him off" Volk just said that in a way that made you incredibly nervous.  
"It's nice to meet you both" they both smiled and to the fridge to get out a drink for you.  
"So Volk" you ask "What's your stripper name" he grinned as you took a sip he said "Well, they call me "Mr. Big" you immediately spit it out, and laughed"Sorry, Mr.Big?"  
Volk blushed"yeah...I wanted to change it too, but it kinda stuck"he sat down next to you "So, how do you like them?" "Um well, they all seem really nice, but why didn't you tell me that ALL of your friends were hot, it makes me a bit nervous".  
Before he could answer a stocky badger walked in talking on his phone"Jesse come on, cut me some slack you know I have work every Wednesday, no I can't take off this is my biggest pay day, okay i'll see what I can do about tomorrow, OKAY I'm hanging up now,and I love you too, mwah" and he hung up, everyone stared at him"What...Oh shit, Volk your'e back" he hugged him and put up his jacket"Who's the other guy" "This is Thomas, and that is Jet, he prides himself on his heterosexuality, but he's incredibly bi-curious" The badger walks up to you and sniffs your neck" You have his scent, he's got you pinned,I'm guessing you like just got your cherry popped"you didn't know how to respond"No, it's cute,I wouldn't know, but Volk's good people so i'm sure you are too" He extends his hand which you shake. "Okay i'm gonna go change" he says and he walks to the bathroom"Oh come on, how did it get on the ceiling"? Pierce smirked at bit.  
"Jet loves the rush, but he's very nervous on stage though his stripper name is "Stripes" and he is a major tease, which is why he stays".  
Finally, a large muscle gutted bear walks in full leather gear and is immediately pummeled with hugs which he gladly returns"I'm guessing that's Papa" "And you'd be right he creator and sole operator of the BDSM department, and everyone calls him some form of father he's incredibly dominant,oh and if he tries to kiss you it's normal, just don't refuse it, he takes that as an insult" The large Bear at you and Volk, and a huge smirk appears on his face "Volk, it's so good to see you again, Daddy's missed you" he says in a very deep sultry voice, and pulls Volk into a deep passionate kiss, that you can't help, but find hot, they stayed there for about 10 seconds, leaving a trail of saliva"Your mouth is just like I left it,and, who might this be this be" Papa says looking at you with his shimmery black eyes, that eyed you slowly up and down"This is Thomas, he's my owner" "Well he looks delicious, may I?" he says placing a hand on your cheek, Volk nods and Papa turns to you:"Such a cutie", he whispers, and pulls you into a kiss, his mouth was warm and tasted of scotch and a cigar of some kind, his tongue was soft, and peacefully intertwined with yours, you felt both turned on, and extremely overwhelmed at the same time, but all and all you enjoyed the kiss, he released you and looked,"Was it good for you" You weren't sure how to answer but something came out"Uh...well...I" he looks at Volk"He needs some work, too nervous, I could train him sometime, but not today my schedule is full,how about it, Volk?" Volk thought and then his eyes lit up and whispered into one of his big brown ears, which made Papa's eyes light up"Is that so, how naughty,but it would be my honor to make that become a reality""You were confused, but before you opened your mouth Papa shushed you "Daddy, hasn't given you permission to talk, i'll see you both next week", he winked and left the employee area.  
You got to become well acquainted with his friends, and they were all really nice to you, but just then the intercom made an announcement:"CAN MR. BIG AND GUEST PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE, THANK YOU, ALSO THIS IS YOUR 10 MINUTE CALL BOYS, KNOCK EM DEAD!"  
"That's us, bye guys, see you tomorrow"Volk said they all waved bye and Volk and you leave the employee area, you see Mitch has already started serving drinks, and entertaining guests as you and Volk head to Yvonne's office, and you both get the contract displaying all of the information for Volk's employment, everything was legit, and volk was so happy to have a job again,"Yvonne, thank you so much" you said she simply responded:"It's no big deal, i'm just so glad Volk decided to come back, the regulars miss his act, he is a natural talent, thank you for taking such good care of him" with that you shook hands, and went home.  
Once you got home Volk and you took a shower(*AUTHOR NOTE:Yes you took it together don't worry about it), got changed into just underwear, and fell onto the bed, and he turns to you and says:"So....how do you like them, are they a bit much?" you smiled and put your hand on his large snout"I'm just a little surprised that all of your friends are hot, but they seem like nice people, a bit touchy, feely, but nice". "That's wonderful ,they were like my pack back then, so they are really important to me" you scratched his head,"I understand completely, I'm just so glad you are gonna be doing something with yourself" you kiss him lightly "and I can't wait for you to finally use some of your new underwear, having a sponsor is amazing, but you need to use them more then just social media" you kiss him again "I'm tired let's just sleep for once" "Okay, we haven't done that in a while." He brings you into his chest and you snuggle for a while "Good night, Master" "Goodnight, Wolfie" and you fall asleep with a new hope for prosperity.


End file.
